


Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, pepperony is married but the focus is winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Bucky was back. Tony could see him. After five years, he was back.But they couldn't celebrate yet. They still needed to defeat Thanos once and for all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 56





	Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt: "Don't go where I can't follow" from [iammisscullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen)

Tony’s body ached but he managed to stand. They were about to lose. He saw Steve stare Thanos down. Alone.

_We’re not going to make it._

It was a haunting thought.

_Morgan, I’m so sorry._

What else could he do?

His brain tried to find a solution but all he kept coming back to was - _fight._

_Fight until I can’t fight anymore._

_For Morgan. For Pepper._

_For everyone._

And then they appeared. Their allies. Their _friends_. All stepping through the magic rings.

They were no longer outnumbered.

* * *

The battle raged on.

Tony finally found him. Bucky. He had been dusted five years ago. In his time of mourning, Tony had turned to Pepper, and their old love reblossomed.

But now he saw Bucky. Bucky, who Tony had learned to love. Who Tony lost to Thanos. And who Tony still loved.

And Bucky saw him too.

That cold, hard face warmed and softened.

Tony flew to him and they embraced. “Thought I lost you forever.”

“No.” Bucky held tighter. “I would have found a way back eventually.”

“Liar.” There was no heat behind it. No anger left. Only relief that Bucky was back with him, that he was home. “You didn’t find your way back in five years. You weren’t coming back.”

“But I did.” Bucky’s right hand stroked Tony’s hair. “I’m here right now.”

“Thank Bruce later.” They let go and Tony turned to face Thanos’ army once more. “Right now we have all that to deal with.”

Bucky readied his weapon. “I can protect you this time. Just don’t go where I can’t follow.”

Tony gave him a slight smile just before the helmet reformed. “I wish I could guarantee that for you, Bucky bear.”

_I really do._

But this wasn’t a simple fight. This wasn’t going to be won from the ground alone. Tony needed to fight from the sky, alongside his wife.

“If we both survive this time, we really need to discuss something.”

“Alright,” Bucky told him. He shot the arm off an alien that decided to come their way.

The fight continued. Lives lost. Blood shed.

Tony was knocked away from Thanos like he was nothing. _I can keep going. I can -_

He dared a glance to the wizard.

The message was clear.

**One.**

His daughter. His wife. His love.

His team.

If he wanted his _family_ to live…

If he wanted Earth to survive…

This was it.

He leapt at Thanos once more. Met his gaze as his fingers pulled, collected.

_This is it._

Knocked away again.

A flicker of energy in his palm.

“I… am inevitable.”

Snap.

The stones moved into place. Stole his energy. His heart was racing. Voices in his head. Screams of agony.

_‘Tony.’_

_Natasha?_

Thanos stared at him. That expression could only mean _fear_.

_‘Do it, Tony.’_

“And I…” Drained. In pain. Weakened.

_Have to do it. For my family._

He could see them beyond Thanos.

“... am Iron Man.”

**_Snap!_ **

And then there was… nothing.

The pain disappeared. The voices gone. And he felt that was truly the end.

And then he breathed.

He made it to something he could lean against. His arm burned. His side burned. His face burned. His lungs ached so sharp. His throat felt sore. Mouth dry.

His heart raced. Faltered. Recovered.

Someone landed beside him. A hand to his head. He could make out the larger size of a suit.

A voice broke through the haze. Tony’s eyes could see the boy despite the blur. He sounded worried, sad. Apologized.

And one more came to him. A gentle voice, one that was with him since the beginning. He tried to concentrate on her words, but he could only give a smile. He knew who it was. “Tony.”

_Natasha?_

“Look at me.”

Pepper. He found her.

She assured him with a smile. “We’re going to be okay. You can rest now.”

* * *

Bucky kept to himself at the funeral. Sam had tried to get him to at least watch, but he couldn’t.

He returned, only to lose Tony in the end.

_I couldn’t protect you. I’m so sorry._

But how sad was he allowed to be, really?

Tony moved on in the years they were apart, started a family. Bucky couldn’t be mad. In Tony’s mind, Bucky was gone for good, and it would have been true if Tony never figured out time travel.

Morgan was a precious little girl, but knew nothing about Bucky. That Tony never told her about him.

It hurt. Everything hurt.

Steve would be leaving them soon too. To return the stones, but Bucky knew the other part, the personal mission Steve decided to take on.

So Bucky was losing his lover, and also his best friend. Both of them.

Who else did he have now?

“Hey.”

He blinked at the voice, turning to see Pepper. “Hey.” No other words came to him then. No ‘sorry for your loss’. It would just make it more real that Tony was no longer his.

She walked toward him. “I know how much you meant to him.”

“Did I really?”

“You did. It was hard for him to talk about you after… the dusting. He was in bad enough shape after coming home, that learning about you… it just about killed him.”

Bucky breathed deep. “So he didn’t just -”

“He could never forget you. He didn’t tell Morgan about you, but I know he would have eventually. Just wouldn’t be so easy to explain all of your past yet.”

“Yeah, I… I get that.”

Pepper placed a hand on his right shoulder. “But you can be a part of her life now, if you want to be. Tony would have wanted it that way, I’m sure.”

Bucky took another deep breath. “What about my past?”

“Right now, it’s that you were a hero, winning World War II with Captain America. The rest -” Pepper sighed - “wait until she’s older. I don’t want her finding out the way her father had.”

“Neither do I.”

She smiled sadly. “Well, when you’re ready to know her, let me know.”

“Sure.”

Pepper turned to leave but was stopped when she heard Bucky say, “Thank you.”

“Of course. I just wish he had the chance to tell you himself.”

Bucky nodded and she walked out. A shaky breath. Stinging eyes as he finally broke and shed tears for Tony, and everything else.


End file.
